The Five Stages Of Love
by Alice Potter xXx
Summary: Pansy is devastated when she discovers she is tragically in love with Draco but what happens when the five stages are complete and she cant take any more? Will she tell him everything? Read and Enjoy!


STAGE ONE

ATTRACTION

Most girls would envy their closeness. As Draco Malfoy seemed to have hordes of pathetically swooning girls following him, which he didn't seem to notice as he always had something else on his mind. Pansy Parkinson was used to their intimacy, it came as part of the best friend buisness. If they were; hugging, talking, laughing chatting or even when he rested his head on her lap, sure Pansy loved every second of it but knew it meant nothing more than being friendly. One slow but sunny Saturday morning was particulary beautiful so Eli Theadore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini had decided to head down to the grassy fields around Hogwarts and drag their reluctant friend Draco along. As they sat on the warm, dry grass listening to Eli go on about what girls he found attractive and so far it seemed as though he had name every girl in the school. He had listed; Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Katie Bell, Miley Corn, Selina Cooper, Chissy Lavato, many others from other houses and then Pansy-

"Pansy?" Draco had spoken up after a while of silence, "why her?" Eli's gaze averted to Draco, who had immediatley looked back at the green grass. Eli raised and eyebrow at him and folded his arms, abruptly.

"Why not Pansy? She's kind, smart, funny, attractive, classy-" Said Eli.

"Yeah, whats not to like?" Crabbe interruppted, he was munching on a large pasty he had brought the night before in Hogsmeade and evidently didn't care that it was now cold. As long as it was edible, he was happy.

"You're being a bit generous aren't you?" Smirked Draco.

"Come on! You cant say that you dont think those things, surely?" Eli wondered and laughed out loud, Blaise added his own laugh as well. Draco didn't like the smug in his voice.

"If you think she's so great then ask her out! You nitwits," Draco sighed indignantly. He looked at the others as a silence formed. All of the others exchanged looks and released awkward sighs. Draco frowned at them suspiciously, "what?"

"Well, we would ... its just that we thought you liked her," Blaise stated awkwardly, "Is all..." Draco looked at them, he looked appalled.

"What, so you've just been talking about this?" Draco asked. Eli slowley and reluctantly nodded.

"But not much! Just now and again... you know, just cause we care." Eli elaborated on Blaise's previous statement. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. He was going to ignore their stupid accusations no matter how much they went on about it. The Saturday morning went on and eventually they were joined by Pansy, who had lots to tell them about her 'hilarious' morning, which no one else seemed to find very amusing.

"Okay, well ... Do you guys have anything more interesting than Astoria falling down the stairs?" Pansy suggested, Eli looked as though he was about protest but she cut across him, "I didn't think so..." She looked at Draco, who was having his own private conversation with Goyle. She shrugged an annoying strand of her long brunette hair from her shoulder and took of her short brown leather jacket. She was wearing a grey vest top and fitting jeans, which were tucked neatly into her ankle boots and she let her loose hair fall past her shoulder. Pansy lay on her back and rested her head on her bundled up jacket. She gazed up at the clear blue sky and spent a few minutes trying to make shapes out of the clouds.

"So." Pansy jumped, Eli had lay next to her and turned to face her profile.

"Jesus Christ, Eli!" Pansy sighed but faced him too.

"So ... You like anyone?"

"I like alot of people." She stated and smiled smugly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean ...Like like." He repeated, which made her laugh slightly because of his eyebrows moving up and down. She shook her head but took a while to reply.

"Uhh... No," said Pansy, "why do you ask?"

"Because I think you likey someone very near us...?" Eli looked around and discreetly pointed over at Draco. Pansy looked at him. Sure he was a looker, who was she kidding he must be the hottest guy in Slytherin ... Or maybe even out of anyone she knew. They might as well of been best friends and he was funny. But then again, he was stubborn, self centred, a little mit moody, rude, ruthless, mean-

Her thoughts were broken by Eli coughing loudly and staring at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, do you?" He asked, "you kind off just blanked out a little bit."

"Did I? Well, sorry. Do I what?"

"Like him?"

"Huh?" She sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Like who?" She wondered.

"Draco!" Eli shouted out of fustration, everyone looked at them.

"Yeah?" Draco said, his eyes on them. Pansy and Eli stared back at him, blinking and at loss of what to say. Eli searched for an excuse.

"Uhh, nothing. I thought I saw a spider on you." Eli stated nervously and shrugged at Pansy, who had hit him on the arm. Draco frowned at him.

"Oh okay," said Draco, "there isn't is there?" Draco nervously examined his sleeve. Eli shook his head.

"No, there isn't. My bad." Eli and Pansy exchanged looks and Pansy smiled. She thought about Draco again. He was very smart. She liked smart guys and he was taller than her. She liked that, she couldn't date short guys. And cudos to his parents for making someone so beautiful ... She let her thoughts wonder for a while. He wasn't always very nice to her but she knew most of the time he was only joking around. Later on that day, Pansy stood infront of her mirror in the girls dormitory and brushed her hair, it was 6:00pm and she was waiting for Matthew Wallce, a fellow Slyhterin boy to take her out on a date. She had been reluctant to go but Pansy gave in, after all it had been a long time since she had gone out and he wasn't such a bad guy. He was smart, rich and good looking. Perfect. She put on a dash of lippy and slung on her shoulder bag. Pansy trotted downstairs and saw all her friends sitting on the available seats. Smiling at them all, she sat down on the sofa next to Draco, who was on one of his many Nintendo DS's.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Draco asked when he finally looked at her. She smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a forced smile. Did she really want to go on this date?

"Im just going out with someone tonight, Matthew Wallace. You know that random guy who reads alot?" Pansy explained, he nodded but didn't say anything else, he immediatley turned his attention back to his game. She sighed, she knew he wouldn't care but the worst thing was that she knew he wasn't jelous either.

"There he is." Eli mumled and pointed over at a tall, chocolate haired lad who had just entered the common room. He was wearing his casual clothes and had just taken off his school bag. Pansy examined him, he was handsome and had deep brown eyes, which looked very flirtacious. She liked that. Standing up, she said goodbye to her friends and walked over to him, Matthew put his arm around her shoulders and they left the room. The others watching them leave. When they walked out, Blaise smirked.

"Thats not gonna last long." He stated and laughed, Eli joined in.

"I know right!" Exclaimed Eli, "it not like she's ever gonna get over-" He stopped abruptly and looked around at everyone, they were all looking at him. Frowning. Except from Blaise, who knew exactly why he had stopped.

"Yes...?" Draco inquired. Eli looked at him and grinned.

"Nevermind." Said Eli.

"You cant just start a sentence and not finish it!" Draco said, annoyed.

"It was finished." Eli looked down at his lap and began looking at his hands, which had all of a sudden become interesting.

"That was it? So the person she's never gonna get over has no name, does he?" Draco smirked, along with Blaise, who earned a warning look from Eli.

"Draco you are such a-" Begun Eli.

"Girls gift from God? I know." Draco said, Eli looked at him and frowned. He shook his head and stood up.

"No Draco, thats not what I was going to say," Eli snapped but struggled to suppress a laugh, "If you dont mind, Im going to go to the library, my potions essay wont complete itself." With that he had left through the portrait door. Everyone was silent.

"So... Draco," Blaise said cheerily, "who do you like?"

"Not you, thats for sure." He replied quickly, his eyes still fixed on the Nintendo screen.

Blaise frowned. "No! I mean like, who do you really like?"

"Yeah. Not you." Stated Draco, fustrating Blaise.

"No! Who do you fancy!" Blaise shouted, "Jesus Christ!" Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because im nosy." Blaise answered and folded his arms.

"Thats not a good reason." Said Draco. Blaise looked at Crabbe and Goyle for support but they just continued to tuck into the giant chocolate cake they had been carrying around with him all through the day.

"Well, I know Im just curious is all ... It doesn't seem that you like anyone but everyone likes someone! Dont they?" Blaise explained, giving up on Crabbe and Goyle for back up.

"Not neccisarily. I dont like anyone." Draco replied. Blaise nodded and didn't take the subject further. He could already see he was lieing.

It was getting late and Pansy was bored now. For some reason, the only person she could concentrate on was Draco. While Matthew was going on about the millions of Outstanding grades he had gotten in his O.W.L's, Pansy was thinking of a quick escape route. So much excuses ran through her head but she couldn't bring herself to say one. Eventually, she had grown so sleepy and so bored, she finally let herself speak.

"Look, Matthew. I just remembered I was supposed to be visiting my, uhh, sister in the Hospital Wing." Pansy explained nervously, hoping he could not see right through her. He eyed her suspiciously and she could tell he did not believe her.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Matthew asked. Pansy looked away, she was hoping that he wouldn't ask this.

"Uhh, since forever... She's in fourth year, she's a quiet girl." Pansy explained and finally met his gaze. Before he could say anything else, she stood up and scurried out of the cafe doors, the bell over the door rung slightly as she left. The steep hills made it difficult to hurry back up to Hogwarts. She wanted to get back to the common room and see her friends, she knew they would all be in there. Draco would be in there. Talking and laughing with his followers. This thought urged Pansy on and she began to trudge faster up the steep hill, until she finally arrived at the gates, which lead back into the Hogwarts grounds. To her luck, Hagrid the gamekeeper, was standing by the tall gates carrying a latern.

"Hagrid, let me in. Please." She said politley, her hands wrapped around the bars. Hagrid turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, 'ello, Pansy! Sure thing, in ya come." He unlocked the gate with a flick of his wand and it swung open, allowing her to pass. She smiled at him as a thank you and continued up the hill. She reached the bridge and ran across it, determined to get out of the cold. She bundled the jacket tight around her neck to keep the cold from her. Finally, Pansy reached the Slytherin common room portrait and muttered the password. She was greeted by the warmth of the busy room and sounds of chatter and laughter throughout the large common room. Without thinking, Pansy headed straight over to the sofa and sat happily next to Draco, who hadn't noticed she had entered the room until she cuddled up against his arm. He looked at her and smiled, which made her almost melt against him.

"How was your 'date'?" Draco asked, he didn't sound very amused.

"It was alright, he was so boring so I came back early." Pansy explained. She thought how happy she was here with Draco, she was happier here then she was with Matthew. She had lied to a perfectly good date to be here with Draco. Oh God.

STAGE TWO

ROMANCE

Draco sat with another one of his Slytherin friends, Aerton Grey at the Great Hall table. It was a Sunday morning and although Draco wasn't hungry one bit, he decided to go down with some other Slytherins, not Pansy, who had said she was going for a walk instead. Aerton was talking endlessly about his girlfriend, Amy Goldthorn. Amy was one of the most beautiful girls in Slytherin and most guys were shocked and jealous when Aerton ended up with her. Draco wasn't paying attention to Aerton, instead he was levitating his fork with his wand, which he had gotten out without any member of staff catching him.

"Her skin is so perfect, she's got big beautiful blue eyes," Aerton went on, "and her legs! Well, lets just say she certainly has matured over the years!" Aerton laughed with glee and the thought of his 'perfect' girlfriend. Draco rolled his eyes, he had other things on his mind other than Aerton's life. He had to admit Amy was quite a looker, but she wasn't the one on his mind. He hated it, but he couldn't stop it, he was thinking about Pansy. He wasn't thinking anything in particular, he was just thinking of her.

It was a weird thought, her not being next to him. It had seemed that up until sixth year, she had been glued to his side and they spent every waking minute together but since they arrived at Hogwarts for the one millionth time, they had slightly drifted apart. Draco didn't want that to happen, maybe she didn't think they were growing apart and he hoped she didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Aerton wondered as he daintily cut up some bacon and popped it in his greedy mouth. Draco snapped out of his trance and looked at Aerton.

"Nothing much." He stated, slightly disgusted as Aerton was eating and talking at the same time, allowing beans to fall from his mouth. Aerton nodded.

"Are you sure? You look dazed ... And confused," Aerton added and looked at him in a reassuring way, "you know what i think! I think you're in love! When I was in love with Amy, I was always in a trance, always thinking about her ... Wondering where she was ... Amy's so beautiful dont ya think?" Aerton said nothing else, just went into a Amy-coma. Draco rolled his eyes and got out of his seat. He left the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin Courtyard, where he knew everyone else would be. On his way there, Pansy unexpectedly caught up with him and linked her arm through his. She beamed at him and began talking.

"So, I was walking down the path towards Hagrid's hut, when I saw this couple making out, then one of them stumbled and fell down the hill!" Pansy explained and sniggered, Draco laughed slightly. He didn't find this funny, he just thought her laugh was quite commical.

"You laugh weird." He smirked. Pansy looked at him, mock hurt in her eyes.

"Thanks, thats nice." Pansy laughed and playfully nudged him with her elbow. They were soon joing by Eli and his girlfriend Millicent Bulstrode, who were both holding hands intimatley. They talked for a while until they arrived at the courtyard, where Crabbe, Goyle, Bertha Crabbe (Vincent's sister) and Blaise were sitting on some stone steps in the corner of the courtyard. They walked over and were greeted by casual hello's. They all sat together for a while, talking about this and that, but Pansy was too busy staring at her favourite addiction, Draco. Pansy thought over and over what she would say to him, how she would tell him that she really did love him.

Her decision was made, her mind was one hundred percent made up. She was in love; she thought about him all the time, she had a physical attraction, she could only see his good qualities (although she was sure he was not all good), her world revolved around him, she got excited when she saw him, she was love struck, her heart beated faster, her palms sweated when he smiled at her, she did nothing but talk about him and she wanted to be with him all the time. Yep, she loved him. She didn't realise that she had been watching him until his eyes met her and he smiled. That typical Draco smile, that devilishly handsome and mischevious smile and she loved it, it was so sweet and made her feel safe. Pansy didn't know why as he wasn't the kindest of people, but he was her best friend and knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Pansy quickly looked away as she didn't want the eye contact to last too long. But his image was still in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to stand up and shout out to the whole school how much she loved him. But no ... Not yet, anyway. Draco looked at her once more and frowned. He looked slightly concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, Pansy almost froze. Draco had come closer to her and could could feel her excitment seeping through her skin.

"Yeah, Im okay. I was just thinking." Pansy nodded nervously.

"About what?" Draco pressed on. She had to admit, she loved attention and especially the type from a guy and not just any guy. This was Draco.

"Nothing really." She looked away and smiled to herself, maybe if she acted mysterious and distant it would catch his attention.

"Is it me? Cause if it is then I cant blame you." Draco beamed his cheeky grin, which she loved. In fact she loved it quite alot. Pansy was determined to kiss him on the cheek there and then but she just laughed and shook her head.

"You wish." She playfully nudged him again. Pansy wanted to tell him the truth and to tell him how she felt but she couldn't find the courage in herself. Instead she gazed at the floor, smiling to herself. Just wait and see what happens.

STAGE THREE

PASSION

Her desire for him had grown intensley and could not be ignored. This emotional mess had turned into a physical mess, which was not good. Pansy was officially in the passion stage and she thought it very important. Pansy was afraid of this part of her feelings but knew that when it happened there was only one person she could turn to ... Katie Bell. Eversince the end of fifth year, Pansy had relied on one of her closest Gryffindor friends, Katie Bell, member of the Quidditch team. Rushing down the corridors, Pansy finally ran into Katie, who was singing to herself while pinning up some notices on a noticeboard.

"Oh hey Pansy, wass-" Katie began but Pansy cut across her.

"Hey, uhh Katie I need to talk to you abo-" Before Pansy could complete her sentence, Katie had burst into song and was suddenly playing the air guitar.

"No you're not hard core! Unless you live hard core!" Pansy rolled her eyes as Katie continued singing, "but the ledgend on the rent! Was way hard core!" Since the beginning of the year Katie Bell had become close friends with Pansy and had been constantly singing a song from 'The School Of Rock'. For some reason. Usually, Pansy would find it amusing, but now she just needed some help.

"Yeah sure, look Katie," Pansy started, "I need your help. Its about Draco." Katie stopped playing the air guitar and looked at her. She smirked.

"As a certain John Dorian would say at this point; Pansy wants some booty! Pansy wants some booty!" Katie laughed, clutching her stomach. Pansy sighed and rolled her big green eyes.

"Shut up. I just really want him is all." Pansy mumbled, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Its okay, I understand. Look, you want some advice?" Katie asked, "you've come to the right place." Pansy nodded wanting her to go on.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so first, you've got to show him that you. Are. Beautiful!" Katie exclaimed, fiddling with Pansy's long brunette hair, "then, you've got to show him that you care for him and that you find him interesting. Works every time."

She went on. "First of all; you have to love yourself! Or no ones gonna love you. Then you have to empahasise that you're single. Also, get his attention because he cant like you if he doesn't know you exist then crack a joke and really make him laugh. You have to do everything together, show him you're a good friend and last but not least: have patience." Pansy nodded when Katie finished explaining and hugged her.

"Thanks a million." She muttered and darted of down the corridor, thinking about these tips over and over in her head. Okay, she was going to get his attention, she was going to look good and most of all she was going to make him love her. Pansy had decided to go to the Slytherin common room and talk to Draco and the rest of her friends (mostly Draco). As she stepped over the threshold, she scanned the room for Draco's bright blonde hair and smiled when she saw him sitting on the sofa with Eli, who looked as though he was cracking a few jokes. She skipped over and bustled her way inbetween them, she smiled at each of them in turn.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She asked politley.

"Uhh... Nothing really, just laughing about some stuff." Eli explained. Pansy looked from Eli to Draco. Awkward.

"Draco ... Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked nervously.

"Nah." He stated. Pansy frowned and rolled her eyes. How was she supposed get closer to him if he wouldn't talk to her? Pansy hugged him, causing him to struggle away, "you know I dont like hugs, Pansy."

"Sorry, Im just bored."

"Well, drag someone else into your boredom spiral." Eli laughed and high fived Blaise, who rolled his eyes and obviously didn't find it funny.

"Eli, you're not funny." Blaise commented. Eli looked at him.

"You've got a big head." Said Eli. Everything fell silent (Blaise did not like this comment), Blaise's eyes narrowed as he looked away. The chatter started up again. Pansy laughed when she heard Blaise mutter something insulting under his breath.

"Draco?" Pansy asked in a slightly flirtacious way, which of course he didn't acknowledge, he didn't even look at her.

"Yeah?" Said Draco. Pansy tried to think of the right words to say, she hadn't planned this, she kind off just said his name and hoped the right words would come. And now he was looking at her, expecting her to say something and she just felt like an idiot.

"Uhh," She shook her head, "I was just wondering... umm..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes...?"

"Im sorry, ive got to go." Pansy ran upstairs, muttering something about homework. Draco and Eli exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What the hell was that about?" Eli wonderd.

"Well, she is weird." Draco smirked, Eli laughed along with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Draco, isn't she your best friend?" Crabbe asked, folding his chubby arms.

Draco looked at him. "I suppose so. Why?"

"Well, when you have a female best friend-" Goyle began.

"Who by the way are very sensitive!" Crabbe added.

"Yeah well, when they are upset you're supposed to ask them whats wrong!" Goyle explained and raised his eyebrow.

"Dont tell me what i'm supposed to do," snapped Draco, "she'll be fine anyway. Pansy's always in a bad mood." He didn't want to ask her what was wrong because he knew it would end up being his fault, it always was his fault (apparently), so he decided to stay out of it. Plus, he didn't like it when she was mad at him ... no, he just couldn't be bothered. Draco immediatley turned his thoughts away from Pansy and thought about what homework he had to catch up on, if he could ever be bothered to do it.

STAGE FOUR

INTIMACY

It was of the deepest nature, her feelings towards him. She now wanted to share her thoughts, her feelings, her dreams. Anything. Although there was nothing that Pansy couldn't tell him, she knew that it wasn't good enough. Her feelings were still growing, and they would never end, if she couldn't hold the intimacy with him them she would have no chance. It was a cold afternoon so that was a prefect excuse to laze about in the common room. Draco was quite comfertable, lying on the sofa with his head on Pansy's lap, while she stroked his hair repeatedly. Aready, he had grown very tired and eventually let his eyes slowley close and although reluctant, he drifted off into a light sleep.

From Pansy's point of view, she knew that what they had was more than friendship, if he was clever (which he was), then he would see it too. She stroked his hair, over and over, Pansy didn't mind, in fact she was extremley happy to sit there in silence with him. She though of things she could say to let him know her feelings, but nothing came up. Whenever she stood infront of him she was determined to tell him but the right words never came.

A few days later, they stood side by side along with; Eli, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, around one of the Potion classes tables. She had quickly baggsied him for a partner, she needn't bother since they went with eachother each and every lesson.

"Today we are making a mighty truth potion!" Proffesser Horace Slughorn announced proudly, "It is called... Ms. Granger! Can you tell the class?"

"Its Veritasirum." Hermione stated nervoulsy although she knew it was correct. Pansy saw Draco roll his eyes and begin flicking through his _Advanced Potion Making _book.

"Okay! The ingrediants are on the shelf, the instructions are in your book! You may begin!" Slughorn shouted merrily and sat behind his large desk. Most of the time in potions, Pansy would collect the ingrediants and get the equipment while she would stand back and watch Draco do the rest, enjoying the view of course. Sometimes she liked to study his facial expressions, guess what he was thinking. She liked to see what mood he was in, if it was; fustration, happiness, sadness or tierdness, Pansy loved to talk to him while he was working.

About 20 minutes into their potion making, Pansy grew bored.

"Can I do something?" She asked, giving him a flirtacious wink.

"Sure." He stepped back from the cauldron, allowing her to take over. She took the stirrer and began to stir the blue solution. Pansy smiled as she did this, realising that he was standing next to her. Watching her stir the potion. She felt her heart skip a beat as he placed his hand over hers, changing her direction of stirring.

"Its this way." He muttered quietly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, too excited to say anything. She saw Blaise give her a 'whats this?' look from the corner of her eyes and suppressed a laugh. Pansy looked at him, he immediatley stepped away from her and looked down at the floor.

"Anyway, I think its finished." Pansy said shyly and smiled at him. At the end of the lesson Draco left with Eli and Blaise, leaving her to walk on her own as she took a while to get her books sorted out. Pansy thought to herself as she climbed the spiral staircase to the viaduct, _Ive had enough of this. Does he like me? Doesn't he like me? Im gonna tell him. _Before she could cross the bridge, Katie Bell had joined her and was suddenly walking next to her.

"Hey," she said bubbly, "where are you going?"

"Im going to tell Draco that I love him." Said Pansy simply, continuing walking. Katie speeded up, trying to catch up with her.

"Really? You're gonna tell him you love him?" Katie asked, shcoked.

"Yep. And Im not gonna let anyone stop me." Pansy opened the two large doors, which lead inside and she descended the Grand Staircase. She jumped from moving stair to moving stair, along with Katie until she reached the bottom floor.

"Okay, Pansy. Good luck." Katie squealed and hugged her tightly. Pansy grinned widely and approached the portrait door.

"Silver and Green." She said quietly and the door swung open, revealing the cosy common room. Draco, Eli and Blaise were gathered around a table doing what looked like their overdue Transfiguration essay. Before she told him she wanted to prepare herslef, so she ran upstairs and into the girls dormitory.

STAGE FIVE

COMMITMENT

Daphne Greengrass was sitting on her bed, staring into her mirror. She was Pansy's only female friend in Slytherin and one of her closest friends too. Her eyes averted to the door as Pansy entered, looking excited and a little worn out. Dpahne looked at her, confused.

"Pansy? Whats up?" She asked, standing up and making her way over to the closed door, where Pansy stood.

"Oh, Im just gonna tell Draco that I love him!" Squealed Pansy, she sat on her bed and hurriedly pulled out a brush from her bedside table. Pansy dragged the brush through her smooth hair, ridding it of any knots, which weren't very helpful on her mission.

"Oooh, Im so happy for you Pansy! I just know he loves you too." Daphne announced proudly and clapped her dainty hands together.

"Everyday ive been trying to be perfect," Pansy began scurrying under her bed for her make up bag, "and I thought i'd never tell him but you know what?" Daphne shook her head as Pansy got out from under her bed, revealing her pink make up bag, which she unzipped.

"No..." Daphne said slowley.

"Well, I said to myself. He's worth the risk, worth being humiliated, you know what I mean?" Daphne once again shook her head, "Im ready. Im gonna do this." Pansy stood up from her bed and hugged Daphne. She quickly left the room and peered over the balcony, they were all still talking around the table, how was she going to get rid of them?

"Hey, Eli," she heard Blaise say, "I need to head to the library and pick out a book, you wanna come with?" He looked and Pansy and winked, she gave him a thumbs up. Draco looked up at them both.

"Oh, leave me why dont you?" He said and shook his head in mock dissapointment.

"Well, okay." Blaise stated and pulled Eli out of the common room, leaving Draco on his own. He rolled his eyes and continued with his work. Hesitantly, Pansy descended the stairs and took a seat next to Draco, he hardly looked at her. She all of a sudden felt very nervous and wanted to go back upstairs, telling someone that you were truly in love with them wasn't easy and Pansy just knew it was going to go all wrong.

"Draco?" Said Pansy, smiling at him. When he had finished writing his sentence, he looked up at her and smiled back.

"Yep." He said, he sounded happy enough. Atleast he was in a good mood. She searched for the right words to say in her head and at last ... she found them and they were so simple. Why didn't she know what to say before?

"Umm," she stuttered, "I love you." Pansy felt everything freeze, she couldn't believe what she had just said. He didn't say anything, he just stopped writing. Pansy just waited for him to say something, if he was going to actually say anything. After a few seconds he awkwardly nodded and continued to write. Was that it? Was that all he had to say? Well no, she wasn't having it, if he didn't love her then he should say but if he did then he should tell her how he felt. She thought back to how she told him. It sounded true and meaningful, just as she had planned for, maybe he misheard.

"Draco?" Stated Pansy, he didn't reply, "Draco, I mean it. I love you." She really felt like an idiot repeating what she had said only seconds before but she wanted to get it in his head. Eventually, he reluctantly looked at her. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew he loved her too he just couldn't bring himself to say it back, plus what good would it do? He might not even be staying in the school for the remainder of the year. Draco thought for a moment for what he should say, he wasn't the compassionate type and he didn't really _want _to say it back.

Pansy was just looking at him and she had decided that he wasn't going to answer. So she devised a plan, something that he wouldn't suspect. A plan so simple she wondered why she hadn't done it sooner! She leant closer in order to kiss him-

Before any more could happen the door burst open, causing her to jump backwards, and Eli had jumped in, beaming at them both.

"Sup guys!" He shouted merrily, Pansy could almost hear Harry Potter's voice in her head saying; 'Eli Nott. Moment killer.' Eli had a thing for destryoing romantic moments and that was one of the many things Pansy did not like about him. She sat there frowning at him. Eli ran over and squeezed another seat inbetween them.

"Hey Eli." Pansy said miserbly.

"Hows it going?" Asked Eli, who did not realise that he was interrupting Pansy's fate.

"I thought you were going to the library." Draco stated grimly, looking away from Pansy and Eli. Eli looked at him.

"Yeah, but Blaise started following this hot girl so I decided to come back and see you guys!" He exclaimed and put his arms around their shoulders, making Pansy feel even more uncomfertable than she did before. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and find a way to lock that stupid portrait! Pansy felt very annoyed.

"Well, I think you should go to bed now. Its late and you look tired." Pansy suggested, patting Eli gently on the shoulder. Eli shrugged then looked from Pansy to Draco, then widened his eyes.

"Oh! Why didn't you say?" Eli laughed slightly, "okay, I'll go to bed." Eli winked at Pansy and scurried upstairs. Pansy looked back at Draco and grinned. Okay, it wasn't that difficult. Damnit! Now he looked awkward, Eli had messed everything up. But what choice did she have, it was the only way that they would ever-

It was so sudden she barely realised it had happened. But without thinking, without planning it. Draco had kissed her. Her eyes immediatley closed and a flood of happiness ran through her, it was all she had ever dreamed of, the boy, the kiss, even the scene! She could feel his soft hands on her neck, his lips against hers and she was finally happy, she was finally enjoying her sixth year.

Quietly, Blaise and Eli emerged from the boys dormitory and leant forward over the balcony. They both gasped and looked at eachother when they say Pansy and Draco entwined.

"Oh." Stated Eli.

"My."

"God." Eli and Blaise looked at eachother once more.

"I just dont believe it." Said Blaise.

"All I can say is... Its about time!" Eli exclaimed and walked back into the boys dormitory, Blaise shrugged and followed him in. Pansy didn't want the kiss to end. It was heaven on earth and she liked the silence around them. She was thankful that he was the one who kissed her, it reassured her. Pansy knew that she loved him and he loved her too.


End file.
